Talk:Cardassian/archive
Blue teardrop: endemic to Cardassian females? I have noticed that the inverted teardrop-shaped recession on the foreheads of Cardiassians is always blue in females and flesh-colored in males. Is this an accurate observation? If so, it should probably be mentioned in this article. However, during the scene in DS9: "The Way of the Warrior" in which Garak is attacked in his shop by Klingons, Garak inexplicably has a blue teardrop, rather than the usual flesh-colored one. Is my observation regarding Cardassian gender dichotomy erroneous, and is this teardrop somehow indicative of mood instead? Any comments would be appreciated. —Shawn81 07:18, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) * The reason Garak has it (I haven't seen the ep) might be a bruise or something, but I do remember one of the make-up guys saying in the special features that they had a problem with Cardassians because there was virtually no way to tell the males and females apart. That's why the spoon is blue in females. --Schrei 07:22, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** Interesting theory, however his spoon was blue before he was attacked, and in the next scene he is lying in sickbay and his spoon has returned to its usual color. *I think it was season 2 dvd special features. --Alan del Beccio 07:40, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) * I have added a note about the blue spoon for Cardassian females to this article, and have also noted the nitpick on the episode page. —Shawn81 08:22, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) * uh... dont human female put makeup on thier faces too? I dont see what the big deal is. IP User:69.199.55.143 - 09:11, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC) * I think it's make-up, like, wasn't the teardrop of the engineer who was hitting on O'Brien a different colour when she /really/ propositioned him? In other news, Garak experiments with cross dressing! He was kinda growing his hair out at that point anyways. Mr.Spock was wearing blue eyeshadow to match his uniform in the original Star Trek, since this is the 23rd century, absolutely no big. - T'Sura Feb 21, 2007. References I am sure there are many more references to the Cardassians in TNG, DS9 and VOY. I'm okay with the TNG and DS9 Cardassian episodes but have rarely seen Voyager. I'm sure anyone with a good knowledge of that series can contribute-Rebelstrike2005 14:53, 7 Feb 2005 (CET) : Wouldn't it be easier to list all of the DS9 episodes that Cardassians were NOT referred to in? In all seriousness, I don't think it is at all necessary to do it the way it is, since the entire premise of DS9 was based on or heavily supported by the Cardassians. Besides it makes for one incredibly long list! I think it would be easier to mention, simply --DS9 series-- and then list the individual episodes of merit as specific sources for whatever is mentioned in the article. --Gvsualan 23:51, 7 Feb 2005 (CET) PNA - I;ve added this because the episode references need to be moved into the article with the associated text references, and just from the looks of it, in terms of how short the article is overall -- compared to the number of references listed, I would guess that there is a LOT more that could be added to this article. --Alan del Beccio 18:14, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) Is "Observer Effect" the only episode that needs to be removed to make the last section strictly 'appearances'? Valley Forge 17:23, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) :I think it is. I don't know about the last Voyager listing (everything else post-Seska says Hologram), but all the other episodes have Cardassians in them... To Alan: I think it might be easier, rather than looking for where every bit of information came from, to just write the article and list the sources used. I know, we'll have to put inline citations to conform with MA standards, but I think it looks cleaner without them. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 02:19, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Having a "list of references" is frankly a waste of space. Inline citation is the only way anyone can and would know where the information is coming from, rather than guessing from the list at the bottom of the page. I am readding the pna-cite to the uncited sections on that account. --Alan del Beccio 02:38, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) List of appearances Hmm... It just says Deep Space Nine, but I don't think every episode actually had a Cardassian in it. At the same time, it might be such that listing the episodes they're not in would be just as long as listing the ones they are in. Would a separate page or some other method of consolidation be appropriate? --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 09:35, 3 February 2006 (UTC) *Yeah, a separate page is the correct answer. It has already been done for Klingon appearances. Jaf 12:30, 3 February 2006 (UTC)Jaf **I just created that page. --Jörg 13:25, 3 February 2006 (UTC) Removed info The following info was removed by an archivist for unspecified reasons: :As time progressed, Cardassian technology must have advanced rapidly. In much of DS9, Cardassians are put on a more equal footing with the Federation. This suggests a rapid advance of Cardassian technology, most likely acquired from other races. In TNG: "The Wounded", a Cardassian officer attempted to steal technology from the enterprise. Other possible explanations include later contact with Romulans and the Dominion. I'm assuming it was removed for being in the wrong perspective, but this was neither stated nor was the deleted info placed here for discussion. But it's here now, so no worries. --From Andoria with Love 07:24, 6 April 2006 (PDT) Removed picture Why has the picture of Dukat been removed? -- Tough Little Ship 12:28, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :I did not remove it, but it was poorly lit, and did not show what a male Cardassian looked like very well. --OuroborosCobra talk 12:43, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Architecture I recall reading somewhere (The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine?) that Cardassians like curved angles as well as things arranged groups of three. There was another reference ("Emissary"?) that stated that Dukat's office was placed higher than the other areas at ops as an example of Cardassian architecture; the higher-ups preferred to look down on their subordinates. -- StAkAr Karnak 21:44, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Culture Where was it brought up that the Cardassians are only interested in science for the sake of the military? Wouldn't that contradict their curiousity of the puzzle in "The Chase"? Could we please have more references? Also, just asking, but what was the irony in Julius Caesar? That Brutus was branded a traitor by the masses, because he betrayed Caesar, out of his loyalty to the state which is supposed to be the masses? - T'Sura Feb 21, 2006. :(science question) That line is cited as being part of of either "Destiny". Also, it is not a contradiction at all. Remember why the Cardassians were looking for the solution in "The Chase"? They thought it would to an unlimited power source. If that isn't something with possible military applications, I do not know what it. :As for the Caesar thing, I would personally consider it an irony to be stabbed and killed by one of my closest friends. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:39, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Peer Review and possible nomination Does anyone else think that the Cardassian page would make for a good Featured Article after it went through a Peer Review? I think it has more than enough information about the species and after a bit of a cleanup could easily be nominated for a Featured Article. - Thot Prad 15:09, 25 April 2007 (UTC)